Tu y yo hacemos un buen dueto
by Sin antifaces
Summary: Si, soy malísima con los títulos y los summary, ¿contentos?. Resulta que Wade molesta a Zoe para salir juntos, aun después de las continuas negativas. Hasta que Rose le da una GRAN idea a Zoe, que va a hacer que en Bluebell comience un romance de película. #Zade
1. Chapter 1

**OH! ¿Soy la primera en escribir una historia sobre Hart Of Dixie en español? ¡No puedo creerlo, qué bueno! Igual, espero ser la primera pero no la única, vamos que quiero seguir leyendo historias sobre Zoe :)**

**Bueno, es una historia Zade, porque los amo y quiero que terminen juntos, punto. Los personajes no son míos, solamente la trama y la historia que van a leer a continuación. Hope you like it!**

**Capítulo 1: Ensayos de baile.**

El día estaba precioso. El sol brillaba en el cielo de Bluebell, y el verano amagaba con empezar a quedarse. Fue así que Zoe abrió los ojos, y al mirar por la ventana una repentina alegría invadió su ser. Hoy por fin iba a salir un rato de la pesada rutina.

Espero que Rose no se haya olvidado de que hoy teníamos ensayos de baile, yeeeeeah – Le dijo emocionada a su espejo, que le devolvió una sonrisa radiante.

Como estaba tan contenta decidió hacerse ella el desayuno y no ir hasta lo de Lavon a comer. No quería empañar su día con Wade y sus peleas, ni con el alcalde intentando poner paños fríos a los vecinos. Hoy no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le borrara la sonrisa de la cara. O por lo menos hasta ahora…

Otra vez hablando sola, Doc? – La simple voz de su vecino la hacía sacar de sus casillas. Zoe respiró, cerró los ojos y lo miró con su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

- Wade, chico de enfrente… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo acá? –

Bueno, me percaté de tu ausencia en la casa de Lavon y vine a ver que estuviera todo en orden. Vengo de allá, sabes? Hizo unos panqueques que ni te cuento cómo están. Pero ya no te quedan más, sorry doc. –

Zoe se acercó a la ventana donde estaba apoyado el chico, y tiró de la cortina para que tapara toda su visión. Tenía un largo día por delante, no iba a arruinárselo. Tocaron la puerta segundos después, pero ya su paciencia se estaba agotando.

WADE! NO QUIERO… -

Mmm, por más que lo intente no voy a poder ser nunca el Zoe. – Dijo su pequeña amiga Rose del otro lado del mosquitero. – Vamos! Pensé que te acordabas que hoy teníamos lo ensayos para la fiesta del sábado! –

¿Ensayos? ¿Fiesta? ¿Sábado?, No voy a perderme eso. – Comentó Wade apoyado sobre la entrada. Zoe rodó los ojos. Sí que iba a ser un día muy largo.

No Zoe, No! ¿Dónde tenés la cabeza? – Era la decimoquinta vez que Rose la regañaba porque se había perdido en mitad de la coreografía.

"Estúpido Wade, estúpido Wade". No podía dejar de pensar en él. ¿Por qué? ¿Si sabía que era un engreído, mentiroso, mujeriego…? ARGGG, detestaba con toda su alma que su mente recreara una y otra vez la imagen de su vecino sin camisa arreglando lo que sea que haya estado arreglando la pasada tarde.

Perdón Rose, es que… Me siento… Mareada! Eso! Me siento total y completamente mareada. Creo que voy a ir buscar un poco de limonada fresca hasta lo de Lavon, y ya que estamos traigo y… si! Eso voy a hacer – Y antes que la chica pudiera reprocharle algo, salió corriendo por la puerta del galpón donde estaban ensayando.

Esto no podía ser cierto. Osea, con una noche tendría que haber bastado para sacárselo de la cabeza, pero resultaba que Wade era taaaaan fastidioso, que había decidido instalarse en su cabeza.

Lavon! LAVON! Necesito una sesión de mejor amigo/psicólogo en este momento! No puedo…-

Sabes… - Dijo una voz muy tranquila detrás de ella – Había decidido no ir a verte para que te acostumbres a estar sin mí, pero al parecer es una tarea imposible. Zoe, Zoe, Zoe… ¿Qué voy a hacer con vos? – La chica dio un brinco y se dio vuelta con la mayor teatralidad posible. Wade estaba detrás de ella, y se acercaba con un andar "bastante peligroso".

¡IDIOTA!– Gritó mientras lo miraba con una expresión asesina. Corrió hacia la puerta, y por segunda vez en el día, la cerró de un portazo.

Wade solo sonrió complacido, mientras tomaba otro panqueque de arriba de la mesada del alcalde.

No lo estás logrando Zoe… - Indicó Rose con vos resignada. – La verdad es que pienso que tendrías que haberte quedado en tu casa.-

¿QUE? – La doctora había empezado a hacer un escándalo. ¿Por qué le hacían esto a ella?. Rose la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta uno de los cajones de cerveza que estaban dados vuelta en el galpón, y la sentó ahí.

Tenemos que hablar. Seriamente. Ch ch ch! – Agregó al ver que su amiga estaba a punto de moverse y seguir con el drama. – Zoe, es hora de que vayas reconociendo tu innegable atracción por Wade.-

La castaña le puso la cara de los mil demonios a su amiga, y por un segundo Rose pensó en salir corriendo, pero por el bien de su baile, su amiga y su honor de Bluebell tomó coraje y la enfrentó.

Dale una oportunidad, solo UNA… -

Que, ¿no? ¿Por qué? … -

Porque sí. Porque tenemos que terminar una coreografía y te necesitamos con la mente… fresca. Porque está bueno y eso nadie lo puede negar. Porque te gusta y eso solo vos lo podes negar. ¡Y porque te persigue hace meses! ¿Sabes todo lo que hubiera hecho yo en esos meses? – Rose frenó en plena explicación y sacudió la cabeza como sacando imágenes de ella. – Bien, sonó mal. No es así. Pero es como en las películas, Zoe. La chica buena que enamora al chico malo. ¿Zoe? ¿Zoe? –

Pero la doctora ya no la escuchaba. Una sonrisa maliciosa se había escurrido por su rostro. ¿Así que como en las películas, no?


	2. Dale un respiro a tu corazón

**¡Hola! Volví con un segundo capítulo :) Quiero pedir disculpas por cómo no se dividió el primer capítulo y quedaron las tres partes todas juntas. ¡Juro haber puesto guión pero no salió! Bueno, en este segundo capítulo seguimos con la historia Zade, of course, y vamos a ver que está tramando Zoe. Nunca se sabe de qué es capaz… Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 2: Dale un respiro a tu corazón.**

1.

¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Había tenido la respuesta debajo de sus narices todo este tiempo y no se había dado cuenta! Por fin iba a poder vengarse de toooooooodo lo que le había hecho Wade (incluso meterse en su cabeza).

Iba a mostrarle lo que era tener una novia. Iba a hacer que se cansara de ella y que no quiera ni volver a escucharla. Iba a hacer lo que todas las chicas que habían caído en su trampa les hubiera gustado hacer: enamorarlo y romperle el corazón. O bueno, quizás solo fastidiarlo un poco. Había juramentos hipocráticos que no podía romper.

¿Qué? Pero… Zoe. Vamos, eso es muy de película – Dijo Rose moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. No podía creer que la locura de su amiga hubiera llegado a esos límites. – Y todos sabemos cómo termina esta película. Vos enamorada de Wade. Vos con el corazón roto. Fin de la cuenta –

¡Vamos Rose! ¡Tenés que ayudarme! Está claro que prefiero perder mi tiempo estando acá en el grupo coreográfico. – Al ver la cara de desaprobación de su amiga intentó corregirse rápido – ¡No, no, no! ¡No pierdo el tiempo! A lo que voy, es que esto es una causa noble. Rose, por favor… ¿Por mí? –

La adolescente suspiró y se encogió de hombros con expresión resignada. Sabía que Zoe no iba a parar hasta escuchar un sí.

Okey, okey. Pero prométeme que si ves que te involucras demasiado, vas a parar con el plan y darle un respiro a tu corazón. No quiero verte otra vez con el ánimo caído, haciendo pijamas partys con mucho chocolate y películas deprimentes… ¿O si?-

¡YEAAAAAAAAH! – La doctora pego un saltó y corrió hacia el sillón donde estaba sentada Rose. Se dejó caer en él, y abrazó a su amiga. No sin antes decir… ¿Cuándo empezamos?

2.

- Realmente en este momento me encantaría tenerte lejos de mí – Dijo Rose con un bufido mientras se acostaba en la cama de su amiga. Eran pasada la medianoche, y Zoe tenía a la joven encerrada y secuestrada en su casa.

- Ya te dije mil veces que hasta que no tengamos ideado un buen plan de acción para atacar a Wade no vas a irte. –

- ¡Pero Zoe! – Dijo Rose con molestia. Ya estaba empezando a sentir sueño y quería estar acostada en su cama más que en otro lugar del mundo. - ¿Puedo irme? Tengo que estudiar. Enserio – Agregó al ver la cara de la doctora.

- Te prometo mi linda amiga que ni bien tengamos una solución a nuestro problema voy a dejarte en libertad. Es que, ¡sabes que soy muy mala en las relaciones! – Lo cual no era del todo mentira. Pero ya estar pidiéndole ayuda a gritos a su amiga de 16 años era pasar un límite. Recapacitó lo que estaba haciendo y que esa manera tan desquiciada suya de hacer las cosas era lo que más problemas le causaba. Cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en el sillón.

- Zoe, tuve un día muuuuuuuuuuuy largo. ¿No te molesta que vaya a descansar? – La chica se quitó los antejos e intentó enfocar con la vista a su amiga pero no lo logró.

Zoe refunfuñó por lo bajo y asintió con la cabeza. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar como conquistar al inconquistable. Mañana sería otro día.

3.

Después de toda una madrugada sin dormir, Zoe por fin cerró los ojos y sonrió complacida. Había valido la pena las horas al frente de la computadora buscando foros de hombres que replicaban sobre sus novias o esposas. Había intentado recopilar todas las historias que encontró en la web para, por fin, vengarse de ese maldito chiquilín que vivía acosándola. Ahora iba a ser ella la que iba a reír último.

La chica levantó una de las tantas revistas que había leído el día anterior del suelo, y la dejó sobre la cama. Sabía que el idiota de Wade no iba a dejársela fácil y que iba a intentar coquetear todo el tiempo que durara el plan. Pero estaba más que decidida que iba a hacerlo.

Ese chico tenía la increíble manía de arruinarle los mejores días con tal solo dos palabras, o una mirada. Siempre que se la cruzaba no dejaba de acosarla, y sus bromas aumentaban en proporción a las mujeres que estaban observando el espectáculo que brindaban. Siempre, Zoe terminaba saliendo de Rammer Jammer enojada, no sin antes escuchar "¿Cuándo vas a salir conmigo, Doc?" gritado a carcajadas en sus espaldas. ¡Era tan insoportable que la estaba volviendo loca!

La chica quería ir a pedirle disculpas a Rose por el ataque de chica psicótica que había tenido la noche anterior. Pero ni su look ni su sueño se lo permitían. Decidió que iba a dormir un poco, se iba a vestir bien sexy y le iba a ir a pedir disculpas a su amiga. Con mucha suerte se iba a cruzar con el estúpido de Wade y el plan se pondría en marcha. Si, definitivamente iba a hacer eso.

4.

Las chicas entraron al Rammer Jammer, donde Zoe había prometido que le iba a pagar una merienda a Rose por todo lo que había que tenido que soportar la noche anterior. Vio como un par de muchachas se amontonaban sobre la barra y le sonreían con descaro a Wade. ¡No entendía como todas ellas lo encontraban atractivo!

Lo miró una vez de reojo, y le sonrió a la moza que venía con su pedido. El plan marchaba a la perfección. Disimuladamente intentó mirar hacia la barra. El chico no eran gran cosa, de eso no había dudas. Pero sus brazos, ffff, sí que lo eran. Y sus.. no no no! Zoe, concéntrate.

¿Entonces me dijiste y recontra juraste por tu meñique que no vas a meterme más en tus desquiciados planes?- Rose la miró por sobre sus lente e hizo una mueca con la boca. Zoe, que recién salía de su ensimismamiento se dio vuelta para mirarla.

Eeeeeeeh, claro. Es que…- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella. Le susurró un inaudible "perdón" a su amiga y sintió el aliento del chico en su cuello.

¿Así que viniste a verme? – No quedaba tiempo. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Era ahora o nunca.

Sí – Dijo la chica girando su cuerpo y quedando a escasos centímetros del chico. Tenía el pelo desparramado y la miraba intensamente. – Quería saber si esta noche querías salir conmigo. Supuse que tu respuesta iba a ser si, así que te espero en mi casa cuando quieras. – Zoe dijo todo esto sin respirar, y acto seguido, se levantó lentamente y le sonrió. Esta guerra recién comenzaba.

5.

Zoe terminó de ponerse los zapatos negros de taco alto y plataforma y se arrepintió (por un simple segundo) de lo que estaba haciendo. Podía hacerse la dormida cuando escuchara el timbre, o la enferma. ¡Ella era la doctora del pueblo, nadie podía contradecirla!

Pero iba a ser un síntoma de debilidad y no iba a permitírselo. Intentó relajarse un poco y se miró al espejo. Tenía que admitir que el outfit que había elegido para aquella noche no se veía tan mal. Quería parecer una de las tantas zorras con las que salía Wade (esperen, ¿había dicho zorras?), pero a la vez quería conservar la delicadeza de su look. El resultado fue adorable y convencida con eso se sentó a esperar a que la pasaran a buscar.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, no la pasara taaaaaan mal. Después de todo en el poco tiempo que Wade había sido amable con ella, resultaba ser un chico decente. Es más, hasta podría llegar a ser agradable (siempre y cuando tuviera la boca cerrada) y no él monstruo insensible que conocía. Zoe sacudió la cabeza sin saber por qué estaba teniendo esos pensamientos y agarró una revista para hacer pasar el tiempo.

Miró el reloj por cuarta vez esa noche. Wade no iba a tardar mucho más en llegar. ¿Cómo tenía que saludarlo? ¿Con un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla? Quizás un simple hola y una fugaz sonrisa bastaran. ¡No no no, iba a echar a perder el plan! Ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa y quería empezar a romper cosas. Esto iba a terminar mal.

¿Qué te hizo la pobre revista? – Zoe escuchó al frente de ella. Al levantar la mirada, vio a Wade parado a pocos metros, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.


End file.
